Just So You Know
by Sakura2000142
Summary: It's time for Roxas to say goodbye to Twilight Town, and hello to Organization XII. Before he leaves though, he has the urge to tell a special someone about his feelings. Too bad she already has a boyfriend. Namixas, Namiku, bit of Sokai OneShot! R&R pls


_**"Just so you know…"**_

**Roxas POV**

I was in my room, packing all my things in a small suitcase. I frowned, looking down at all the memories that I placed inside the small duffel bag. So many things happened to me here… I met Olette, Hayner, Pence, Sora, and Kairi… A lot more people… but I think the most special person to me was Namine. She was wonderful. Smiley, Fun, Beautiful… All you want for a girl. Too bad she was taken. Well, it's no surprise that a beautiful girl like that would be gone… but I was just… I dunno. I guess I just have to get over it…

**End of POV**

"Ready to go, Roxas?" Axel asked his best friend while leaning on the door. Surprised, Roxas turned around.

"Umm, yeah…"

"You don't want to leave that little blondie, don't you?"

Roxas' face turned bright red. "No, it's not like that!"

Axel laughed. "Uh huh, I'm sure. But if you need any advice, just come up to my "honey" Larxene! She'll help you, my hunny-bun!" Axel said as he made puffed-up lips.

"Ugh, no need to get all lovey-dovey in front of me!" Roxas joked, laughing at his friend.

"Eeh, you're mean!" Axel huffed, puffing his cheeks. Then, he shrugged. "Well, I'll be downstairs. Organization XIII is waiting for ya to return, y'know?"

"I know…"

"Good. Now, see ya!" Axel called, and returned downstairs. Roxas let out a sigh. What if HE didn't want to go? He didn't. He didn't want to leave his friends, his life, his memories… but Namine couldn't control his like she controlled Sora's, could she? Yeah, if she could, he would ask her to delete everything about Twilight Town, so there was no pain for him to suffer. But he didn't want to forget her. Not ever, not even if he had to sacrifice it for the world. Inside, he really did love her… but he didn't know how to admit it. Then, he turned to his phone. Slowly, he put on an encouraged face, and walked up to it. Then, hesitating, he slowly pressed the speed dial number "1". Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Startled, Roxas walked downstairs.

"Hello?" Roxas called as he got downstairs. When he opened the door, he found Namine and Kairi, each of them holding a small box.

"H – Hi, Roxas…" Namine stuttered, her eyes a little shiny.

"Hey Namine…" Roxas forced a smile, trying not to cry.

"Well, we're here to give you Namine's farewell gift! And we hope you got space in your suitcase, because she's at the last minute!" Kairi smiled, laughing. Roxas let out a small chuckle. Namine just stood there, watching Roxas.

**Namine POV**

So, it was really happening? I never thought it would. He was going back to that horrible place that wanted to "dispose" of me… I really didn't want him to leave! He was my best friend. Sure, there was Kairi and Riku, my boyfriend, but with Roxas, it wouldn't be the same! I mean… I really… I just don't think it's his time to go yet. The gift I chose for him was really precious. It was a picture frame I got from the beach with Olette, Kairi, and Selphie. It was really decorative; the rough sand surrounding the tiny driftwood frame was sprinkled onto it delicately, as I saw the shop owner create it. Tiny shells encrusted into parts of the smooth frame. Of course, a picture frame wouldn't be special unless there was a picture in it. So I decided to draw something! It was really detailed, not like those little crayon sketches I always drew. It was a picture of us, of course. Both of us were holding a piece of a broken heart, but the pieces were glowing with pleasure, showing that our friendship was still embedded inside them! I was really proud of it! Just when I was going to say something, Sora and Riku appeared…

**End of POV**

"Roxas!!" Sora cried. "ROXASROXASROXASROXASSS!!" He rushed up the stairs, throwing his skateboard behind him, not caring whether it hit Riku, who was following.

"Man, you're actually LEAVING?? No jokes this time??" Sora whined, frowning dramatically.

Roxas nodded. "Mmm. That's right, I'm moving. I guess it's time to leave this place once and for all!" He laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Namine, who was struggling not to say anything, held herself back. A dramatic tear streamed out of Sora's eye.

"W… WAAAH!!" he whined, throwing his hands to the ground. "I don't want ya to goo!!" He begged. "Pleeease don't goo!!"

Sora was on his knees now. Kairi, who was his girlfriend, shook her head in embarrassment. Riku let out a small laugh, but Namine just stood there, not a smile on her face. Riku, who noticed this, walked over to her, and embraced her in a tight hug. Namine, who felt the warmth of his chest, had to smile a little. The edge of her lip moved into a small grin. Then, Riku took Namine to a corner, and laid his lips on hers. This is when Roxas started to stare.

"D… do they do this often?" He asked Kairi, as she usually went wherever the two went together. Kairi looked at him, then back at the two in the corner. Hesitating, she nodded. She didn't want to lie to Roxas because It was the last day she might see him… EVER.

"Oh…" Roxas muttered, lowering his head so his gravity-defying hair cast a shadow upon his face.

"Uh, Roxas…?" Namine tapped his shoulder. Surprised, Roxas shot up.

"Hi Namine!" He forced another smile at her. She smiled back.

"Here… It's a gift from me… I hope you keep it close!" She grinned. Then she looked at Riku who was wrapping his hand across her waist. Then, he pulled out a small Sea Salt Ice Cream from behind his back.

"For you," he said, handing it to Roxas. Surprised, he took it in his free hand. Then, he looked up at Riku.

"Thanks," He smiled. Riku nodded in agreement, and looked at Namine. "She want's to talk to you alone. Don't get any ideas, now." He glared a little bit. Namine, who was a little afraid of him hurting Roxas, put a hand on his chest, giving him an "it's okay, I trust him" look. After that, Riku, Sora, and Kairi finally left the two in peace.

"So..?" Roxas said, looking at Namine.

"Well, Roxas…" She blushed, a little bit of red going across her face. "I… I really need to tell you…"

But before she could finish what she could say, Roxas took her hand in his. Then, he put one of his leather rings into her hand. It was the black one, the one that was on his index finger.

"Keep it. I want you to think of me whenever you wear it, okay?" He smiled, sliding it onto Namine's middle finger, where his second white one was.

"Roxas… You really don't need to!" Namine stuttered, turning redder. "Because, I just want to tell you that I…"

Then, it happened again. Riku was calling from downstairs. "Roxas, Namine!!" He called up the echoing stairs that lead up to Roxas' apartment. "Olette, Hayner, and Pence are here to take Roxas to the train station!!"

"Well, our time is up, eh?" Namine smiled at Roxas. He grinned back. Then, Roxas noticed a small glint of water run down Namine's cheek. He chuckled, and wiped it off her delicate white cheek. It felt like a soft little pillow.

"We don't want you crying, do we?" He laughed. Namine giggled back. "Yes, I guess not…" She replied. Then, she took her hand in his. "Let's go together, alright?" She smiled. Roxas nodded in agreement, and they started down the stairs.

"_**A small conversation…"**_

"Namine,"

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something…"

"Okay, go on!"

"I meant to tell you this a long time ago…"

"Mmm…?"

"Well, I…"

"_**Down a flight of stairs…"**_

"Don't stutter, Roxas"

"Namine, I…"

"Yes?"

"Just so you know…"

"Okay…?"

"Well, I think I just couldn't let go of you… y'know?"

Namine stopped in her tracks, and stared at Roxas.

"W – What do you mean?"

"Namine, what I'm trying to say is…"

"Roxas… I - "

"Namine, I love you!"

"_**Before I go, just so you know…"**_

Namine sighed, and shook her head. "Roxas… I really don't know… who knows, I think I do too!"

"But, what about Riku?"

"Of course, I'll never tell him, because then he'll probably hunt you down, right?"

"Yeah, you do."

"Just so you know, Namine. That's why I told you. Just so you know…"

"Kind of a weird time to tell me, isn't it Roxas?'

"Yeah, it is, but I don't know where else I could. I guess I felt it was time!"

"Yep, I think so too."

The two reached the bottom, and let each others' hands go.

"Is this it?" Namine asked, staring at her best friend.

"No it's not. It's just the beginning." He smiled.

"I… I know it is." She replied.

"But Namine, it's just so you know, so I don't need to feel burdened anymore, y'know? Just so you know."

"Hey, you two! Hurry up already, let's go!!" Axel called, a cigarette dangling from his mouth. Behind him, a hand on his shoulder was Larxene, his fiancé. Then surrounding Axel were his friends, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Kairi, Sora, and Riku. Then, there was Namine. But she wasn't just a friend anymore, was she? No, she was just a special one.

"Come on, Roxas!" Larxene smiled, her hand stretched out. Grinning, Roxas grabbed onto it, and she dragged him into the tram. He looked back at his friends. Olette, Hayner, Pence, and Sora handed him a few more gifts while he was boarding. Then he stared at Namine, and waved. She spotted him, and waved back. He looked back at his other best friend Sora, crying dramatically. He stared at the threesome that helped him through town when he first came, Hayner, Pence and Olette. He looked at Kairi, who was soothing Sora, rubbing his back and ruffling his hair, telling him soothing words. Then he looked at Riku, and gave him a "take care of her, please" look. Understanding, Riku nodded in agreement. Then, he looked at Axel and Larxene, who were embracing, and looking at the scenery for the last time. Then, Larxene walked up to him.

"Did you tell her, then?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did." He replied.

"What did she say?'

"She told me that she did too, but she had Riku to care for right now."

"Mmm, well, that's love I guess."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Roxas, you're a strong kid, y'know?"

"Thanks, Larxene."

"No problem. Just, stay strong. You can make it through."

**Back in Twilight Town**

"So Namine," Riku said as they were walking towards Sunset Station, heading for the beach for a little dinner, each with an Ice Cream in hand. "What did Roxas say to you?"

"Mmm, nothing much…" Namine replied, staring into the distant setting sun. They finally reached the entrance to the station, but Namine didn't walk inside. She went to the edge of the square and peered across the edge. Then, she looked up and saw the top of twilight tower. The sight made her smile, as many memories crept back to her head. The memories when she and Roxas sat up there, him eating pounds of ice cream, and her drawing the stunning view of town. Then, she remembered a conversation that they had a year ago…

"_Hey, Roxas…" Namine said, looking down at her drawing. It was a picture of the whole entire town from her current point of view._

"_Yeah, Namine?" He replied._

"_What do you think about my drawing?" She asked him. _

_Roxas leaned over to see the vast picture. It was a paper full of colourful, yet detailed, scribbles. He smiled, and looked back at her._

"_It looks great!" He smiled._

_A small grin emerged from Namine's lips. "Thanks, Roxas! You always support my drawings."_

_He just smiled wider, and handed her a large blue packet. "Here," he said. "Take an Ice Cream. It's boiling hot up here!"_

_Namine giggled. "Thanks, Roxas." _

"_No problem, I'll always be here for you!"_

"_Yep. You always were!"_

When the long flashback was over, Namine shook her head, sighed, and started to lean on Riku's shoulder. Surprised, Riku blushed.

"Namine, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Mmm, nothing…" Namine smiled, closing her eyes. Her face was filled with delightful pleasure. The sun shone faintly on the two, casting a large shadow behind them. Riku, who didn't mind anything, stared out into the sunlight.

"Namine, what were his last words to you?"

"Riku…" Namine said sternly. "I know… he said "**Just so you know…"**

"Huh?" Riku replied, a confused look on his face. "What does he mean?"

Namine chuckled. "Oh, nothing. Just don't think about it, okay Rox- I mean, Riku…"

"Hmm…" Riku said, a little suspicious. But he didn't want to ruin the moment, so he left it. "Namine," he finally said.

"Hmm?" She replied, closing her eyes.

"I love you."

A small smile appeared on Namine's face.

"Thank you, Riku. Thank you."

**Fin**


End file.
